undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
War Versus Apocalypse/Supplies
Previously on War Versus Apocalypse "I'll bring Blackburn down." Harper shouts. ---- After a week... -*Austin whistles* "We're running out of supplies, can you say it to Logan?" Drake asks Harper. Harper nods. He walks towards with his Steyr AUG Silenced to Williams, who was looking outside. "Williams, we need supplies, Drake said that we need ammunition." Harper said "Go with Austin and Drake." Williams replies, then he grabs a cigarrete, throwing it to the table infront of him. Harper walks outside of the station, looking at Austin, Austin shouts at him. "Come here!" Austin shouts. The two saw a hole by a fence, Harper became shocked. "Someone just got here?" Harper asks, Austin replies with an "I don't know" sign. Then, Austin grabs his newly scavenged AK-47 with silencer, they move out of the safe-zone, the two see some footprints that directed to a 24/7 and an Ammunation store. "Let's go back to the camp, tell the story about the footprint." Austin said "Alright." Harper replies After walking back to the camp, they announced that there was a store and an ammunation. "Williams, I'll get 5 men from the camp so we can raid the place and rescue survivors." Drake said, Williams comes to an answer with yes. Then, Drake starts picking up soldiers. He picked Austin, John, Harper, Blackburn, and Brian. He gives the guns by: *Drake: M4 Carbine w/ silencer and 1 matchete *Austin: AWP, AK-47 w/ silencer *John: USP.45 w/ silencer and 1 hunting knife *Harper: 1 matchete and a SPAS-12 *Blackburn: Harper's Steyr AUG w/ silencer *Brian: M19 w/ silencer The remaining soldiers build a new gate for the hole, but Williams guards the safe-zone. Drake and the group walks outside of the safe-zone, walking towards to the store. They follow the dirt towards to the forest, then they see a zombie infront of the scavenging location. Drake aims his M4 Carbine to a zombie, who was eating a survivor, he trains his gun at the zombie with a far location, pulling the trigger. "Move!" Drake shouts silently, a zombie sneaks at Harper's back, but the zombie is shot by Blackburn. They move towards to the store, Drake and the group use their plan to raid the store. Then, they saw a cart, Brian and John starts scavenging inside of the store. Meanwhile, Drake and Harper guard the location. Austin and Blackburn scavenges the ammunation, they began grabbing weapons and ammos and Brian and John started grabbing non-perishable and canned goods. The group manages to scavenge the following: *Weapons **2 Mossberg "Persuader" **5 Glock 19 **1 Mini-Uzi **100 ammo of Pistol **235 ammo of Assult Rifles **2 M1 Carbine **50 ammo of Rifles **3 Smith and Wesson "Ladysmith" **12 hunting knives *Food and others **10 bottles of 1 liter fresh water **20 canned goods **25 bottles of drinks **10 junk foods **2 bottles of wine The men fills 2 carts, then, Harper sees a small group of zombies coming, then Drake finishes them off. They walk silently towards to the gas station. After that, Williams sees them and they opened the hole, allowing them to get the supplies in. Williams shouts at them, saying "Good job." The scavenging group stands outside. A soldier gets shot and Harper falls down. Deaths *1 Unamed Task Force:STALKER Soldier Trivia *Actually, in the original plan, the scavengers will be Drake, John, and Harper. **Also, they will get a car and travel to a far place. **Harper gets shot in the original plan. **In the original plan, a female survivor will be introduced, but it will be postponed. *This episode marks the first scavenging episode in the series. *This is the episode where Travis Love (David Blackburn) is added to the cast. Category:Uncategorized